Into the Ranks
by Hewey
Summary: A young teen works hard to accomplish something specia or atleast thats all he wants to do. Drum corps, his way of life, or that he wishes it to be. Rated teen for some language and other things.


Into The Ranks

Chapter 1, End of the Season.

The sun set on the practice field as the last day of marching band faded into pitch blackness. There were no souls around save one, who was standing on the 50 yard line looking up to the sky still holding his instrument. The trumpet felt light in his rough hands as he looked down at it in the setting suns light. The sun was setting on another season and he was only one season away from having this chapter of his life come to an end. But his season wasn't quite over, like everyone else in his band.

Running his hand over the many dents along the instrument and bell, he smiled to himself. So many memories here, he thought as he looked down across the field which he had spent countless hours learning drill and learning his show on. There were other memories here that only a few knew about. The many days during the season where he stayed after just to be alone to practice the things he needed to practice. The director would kick him out of the band room after an hour and he came to the field to work on his marching. In the rain he had come out here still practicing and playing until he was too wet to continue on. That day changed his life. He decided on that day that he wanted to march Drum Corps.

From that point till the end of his season he busted his ass every day, working sometimes so hard that he fell asleep with trumpet in hand. Those were the days of his life he would truly remember. The boy looked back up at the sky and smiled. There was a honk from behind him and headlights illuminated the field as his dad drove up. His car was in the shop, so he had to have his dad pick him up. He jumped into the passenger seat and his dad drove off, letting the field go back into the pitch blackness.

As the headlights of the car drove around the turn, two figures stood in the light of the band room watching it go away. They smiled at each other, both knowing who it was before turning around and going back into their office.

"And thus ends another season," Jack, the main band director at the school said. "It's a shame we didn't win states this year. We were so close damn it, so damn close. But I can't say it wasn't one hell of a good time eh?" He said smiling towards the other director who laughed at him.

"Well we could have won it if you hadn't have argued with that judge," Marie the assistant director said laughing. "I mean come on; we gave that other band one hell of a run for their money. They only beat us by .003, now that is something to be proud of. They are ranked 3rd in the country!" She said smiling.

"Well we still should have beaten them, at least in my opinion. Our show honestly blew theirs out of the water. It was up their with drum corps," Jack said shaking his head slowly then smiling at her. "So what do you think is going to happen with Jon? You think he is going to make it in?" he asked, changing the subject.

"If he has been working as hard as he has said on his marching, then he has a fairly decent chance at making it. I think both mentally and physically he can handle this easily." She said ending it there and making it so there could be no further pursuit into the subject.

"I hope your right Marie, I hope your right," Jack said sighing and leaning back in his computer chair. _That kid deserves it; he has come so far from last year._

Marie looked around and tried to break the awkward silence. "So what's the show going to be next year?" Jack smiled at her and started tell her about his ideas. Their conversation went long into the night, until the janitors ended up kicking them out.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow, we both need sleep," Marie said smiling and waving to him as he drove by. As the car rounded the turn she smiled to herself. "I hope you make it Jonny boy, because I don't want to see all that hard work go to waste," She muttered to herself before she started the car. She drove the car around the turn and off into the rolling hills that surround the school.


End file.
